Sleeping in the Well of Destruction
by sassy lion
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and changed, but what will Inuyasha do about it? All chapterss are now up! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Kidnapped!

Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and her body is altered for his purposes, along with her soul. Kagome, now being Naraku's slave, takes on Inuyasha in a one-on-one battle for the shards of the jewel. Can Inuyasha save her from the sinister Naraku? Can Inuyasha be confused by Kagome's new cat ears?  
  
Forgive me if Kagura isn't Kagura, I have only seen one episode with her in it... although Kouga should be fairly accurate when he does show up...  
A lot of the Japanese words I use (miko, houshi, etc) I tend to use their English counterparts as equally. At one point you may see miko, then priestess, then miko again. Forgive me for this also...  
  
Sleeping in the Well of Destruction  
sassylion  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! We have another two days before we get to the next town! And there is still at least hour of sun left! Come on!" Kagome motioned for him to move faster. "Don't you remember the rumor that Naraku has been seen in the next town?"  
  
"Keh, how could I possibly ever forget?" Inuyasha leaped up to where Kagome was on the path and put a hand over her mouth in frustration. "Now, shut up. Or you'll scare all the animals away."  
  
"Is it me or are you a little excited about this?" Miroku looked up from his view of Sango and noticed Kagome climbing a tree for the view of the oncoming land.  
  
"Of course!" Kagome smiled and nodded at Miroku, who just averted his attention back to the lovely Sango, who happened to be picking fruits with Kirara at her side. "We'll beat Naraku once and for all!"  
  
"Kagome, we have two days before we get there. We have plenty of time. It shouldn't take us more than a day and a half. We'll camp here for the night."  
  
Kagome flopped to the ground. "Darn it." She set her hand under her chin and looked toward Inuyasha. "There's ramen in my bag for you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Naraku will be difficult to defeat. We need to be well rested to be at our strongest." Miroku stepped over to where Sango stood. "Might you be interested in sharing a space to sleep with me, my dear Sango?" He asked, grabbing for her butt and trying to pull her closer. No sooner than he had tried to do that, her large boomerang hit him over the head-- and hard-- sending the poor monk off to sleep alone.  
  
"Miroku is right though, so we should all get to sleep early." Inuyasha said as he dug in Kagome's backpack for food. As he pulled out a cup of noodles, Kagome set some water on the portable heater. Three minutes later, she handed the cup to Inuyasha. "I brought more noodles. Souta doesn't eat them much anymore."  
  
Inuyasha smiled briefly before taking the cup and completely devouring the contents.  
  
Kagome, realizing Miroku's words to be true, sat down against the tree, book in hand and began to read, completely ignoring everyone while they ate.  
  
"What are you reading, Kagome?" Shippou crawled up next to her and started to read as much as he could between the hiragana, katakana and kanji. "The history of Japan?" He asked puzzled. "Does this cover what hasn't happened yet?"  
  
"Yes. It covers all the way through the year 1995. You might not be able to read all of it, but its all there, including pictures of what Japan has sent into space and the technology available. I have to study it for a history class I am taking."  
  
A harsh wind blew through the camp, causing Kagome to lose the page she was on, but continued flipping as Inuyasha looked on. Miroku and Sango peeked for a brief moment before heading off to find a little bit more food before dark settled in. After a few more minutes, Shippou fell asleep, making room for Inuyasha next to her. She put Shippou in the sleep bag and went back to the tree where Inuyasha was patiently waiting for her.  
  
Laying her head on his shoulder, they flipped to the end of the book as Kagome showed Inuyasha a picture of a rocket and gave him a little information that she had learned back at home. He barely noticed when Kagome had stopped talking for he had fallen asleep as well, his arms wrapped around her protectively.  
  
Naraku smiled with excitement. The sleeping dust he had spread over their campsite was working wonderfully. They would sleep so soundly, the hanyou wouldn't even notice he had walked into their camp and taken Kagome from right underneath his nose.   
  
Floating silently into the camp, he clenched Kagome around the upper arms and disappeared into the twilight sky, the book clattering noisily to the ground unnoticed by all.  
  
Miroku and Sango returned to the camp twenty minutes later with a basket of fruits to find Inuyasha and Shippou asleep in their respective spots.  
  
"Houshi," She tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to where the half-dog demon slept under the tree. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Miroku looked again and found the book, but no Kagome. Shaking Inuyasha, he called out for her. Neither of the two responded.   
  
Sango looked at the book and noticed a silvery sheen to the ground. Touching it and bringing it to her face, she looked at it closely before tasting it. "It's sleeping powder, and strong powder if it kept Inuyasha and Shippou asleep." She brushed Inuyasha's ear lightly, but he did nothing but twitch his ear slightly at the motion.  
  
"Naraku," Miroku spit venomously, "I can still sense his energy."  
  
"Very good, monk, but the question is, will you find the young miko in time?" Naraku's voice faded into laughter as his aura faded from Miroku and Sango's senses.  
  
It was well into morning when Inuyasha's ears twitched, finally waking from the effects of the powder, his head and body hurting like he had just fought of Sesshoumaru, or Naraku himself.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake." Miroku checked a timepiece from Kagome's bag. "You've been sleeping nearly 14 hours, if I have read this time right."  
  
"You have." Sango nodded testing her boomerang on a nearby tree limb.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and looked around. Shippou was still asleep, the potion affecting him the longest due to his size, Sango and Miroku were watching over the camp, and Kagome was not in sight. He sniffed lightly, but found her scent very faint, like she had been gone many hours.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Sango looked away in shame, as did the monk. "Well, where is she?"  
  
"She was taken last night after the powder affected the three of you," he replied sadly, still averting his gaze from the growing anger of Inuyasha.  
  
"By who?" he growled, "And what powder, I didn't smell any powder."  
  
"The powder blew in, causing you to fall asleep." Sango packed up her boomerang and carefully placed it on her back. "Naraku took her."  
  
That tipped Inuyasha over the edge as the low growls he had been making increased in volume.  
  
Kagura snarled lightly as she watched her master, Lord Naraku, heave the young miko on to a small bed in one of the lower rooms of the castle.  
  
"Are you sure it was wise to bring her here?" Kagura bowed as Naraku turned to face her. "Inuyasha will be able to track her scent to this place, not to mention Kouga. He was fighting Inuyasha for her last time I had seen them."  
  
"Do not worry. Inuyasha won't even be able to track her once I am done with the young priestess. He won't even have enough strength to keep himself from killing her..." He held a small orb of energy up to Kagome's face before guiding it down and pushing it straight into her chest, chanting words Kagura couldn't make out properly.  
  
Not a moment passed and Kagura could already see the changes forming on Kagome's body. Her midnight black hair lightened and changed colors to settle on a dark pinkish-purple color. Her ears had grown pointed and fuzzy, traveling to the top of her head, her small delicate hands formed claws and her mouth opened slightly to reveal a sharp set of teeth. As Naraku turned her over onto her side, a large tail, nearly three feet long, grew from underneath her skirt.  
  
"She has transformed into a cat demon, Lord Naraku!"  
  
Naraku just nodded. "Take care of her while she is recovering and bring her to me as soon as she can stand. It may take a few minutes."  
  
"Yes, Lord." Kagura bowed, but in the back of Kagura's mind, it didn't mean a thing.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called loudly. He was nearly a third of a mile ahead of them, trying to sniff out Kagome's scent, but with increasing difficulty. According to him, it was becoming scarcer with each passing step.  
  
"What?" He sprang back to where the four traveled with Kagome's bike. "I'm doing my best to find her."  
  
"I recognize this path." Sango replied. "Though I can't remember exactly where it leads, but it might lead us even closer to Naraku should we continue to follow it."  
  
"Of course, we must find her soon. When Naraku spoke from the trees, it sounded as though he had plans of his own for Kagome." Miroku looked up into the mid-afternoon sky, wondering about Kagome in a surprisingly non-lecher way.  
  
"Sango, can you go ahead with Kirara and do a search from the sky? I've nearly lost her scent. Maybe knowing what lies ahead could help us with finding her." Inuyasha was somber, almost as if he was losing faith in himself. Maybe he was. Kagome was the one who usually complimented Inuyasha and things that he did, even if they just ended up with a 'sit' attached to the end of them. She was one the cheerful one of the group, and everyone was becoming a little depressed with out, but mostly Inuyasha and Shippou.  
  
Kagome's head was spinning. She felt different than normal, like she had gotten compressed into something. Last thing she remembered was being with Souta. Buyo had gotten into the well house and she was scolding Souta for being there. But what happened next? She struggled to remember, but found only random images flashed across her mind. She recognized Grandfather, Souta and her mother, but the other images, a white-haired boy with dog ears falling to the ground a faint pink glow along with it, a small fox-like boy hugging her, a girl with a large boomerang crying in her lap, a man -- most likely a monk by his clothing-- grabbing her butt, a flying two-tailed cat, an elderly woman giving her food, a man with hair like the dog-eared boy snapping a green whip, a toad, the dog-eared boy again this time hugging her, and an image of a beautiful pink jewel being shattered flew across her mind along with other images she couldn't quite make out, but somehow knew they had come.  
  
She moaned softly as she regained consciousness. Opening her eyes all she could see was white...  
  
"Hello?" She called out to whoever was there, she could smell them. They smelled like autumn leaves blowing in the wind mixed with a spice almost like cinnamon.  
  
The white had faded to a dull grey and she began to see shapes as the person came closer. With a snap her vision was back and she could see a woman nearing with a glass of water. "Here drink this."  
  
Kagome reached for the water and as soon as she grabbed it, she noticed her fingers. Dropping the water to the ground with a shatter, she inspected her hands. Claws. She had no doubt. The woman made a noise and Kagome twitched her ears to catch it. Wait, twitched? She reached up to the sides of her head where her ears had been last time she checked and found them gone. Searching, she found them fuzzy and on top of her head. That's when a tail came into her line of sight; she grabbed it and pulled quite hard. _That hurt! Wait... it's attached to me!_ Kagome took a deep breath and did the one thing she could.  
  
She screamed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should it be burned with Kikyou's clay remains? Let me know!!!!! 


	2. A New Revelation

Disclaimers in the first chapter…

No author's notes right now, except to say thanks to Liz for being anal retentive…

**Chapter 2: A New Revelation**

"Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to me?" She screamed. Her own ears flattened against her head in protest to the loud noise.

"You were found in the woods like this." The woman placed her hand over Kagome's mouth for a brief moment to quiet her. "Come."

Kagome, still fairly frightened but calming slightly, nodded silently and stood up. Her ears twitched back and forth nervously as well as her tail, listening for any unusual sounds that may occur. Wondering about how she got to this strange place, she followed.

A door appeared ahead of them as Kagura stopped. "Lord Naraku will see you."

"Naraku?" She echoed. Her heart told her that something was wrong, but she ignored it as she usually had in the past. Souta had always laughed at her for trusting it, for it had gotten her in some rather... unpleasant situations in the past with her friends.

Her friends. She wondered about them. Did they know she was okay? Could she eventually find her way back home? Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and stepped through the doorway, looking around cautiously. Seeing no one in the room. turning around to step back out she called "Hey, I th..."

"Miko Kagome, I presume?" A low dangerous-cut voice sounded behind her as she spun around. She quietly stared at him for a minute. She still didn't fully understand why everyone looked like they were dressed from the Sengoku Jidai period, but that didn't matter as she took in his appearance. He was tall, fairly good-looking with rich black hair that fell to his waist and he seemed to be dressed as a prince. She could really go for a guy like him if so inclined, but at the moment she had other pressing matters.

_Miko?_ Kagome shook her head softly. "Where am I? What has been done to me? Who did this?" She turned back around and stared at him. "Please tell me! I can't remember and I want to know!"

"I can only tell you what I know. I found you outside my castle walls. You were barely conscious, only able to give me a few sketchy details before falling." Naraku sat down on one of the rice mats and motioned for her to do the same. He continued as she sat down, her tail wrapping around her waist as she fingered the edge absently. 

"You mentioned someone, possible a priestess or a monk, casting a spell on you and being attacked by a band of travelers. All of your friends, including your sister, were killed, but you revealed you survived by hiding in a riverbed."

"My sister?" Kagome's tail twitched again, this time in sadness. _Sister, sister. What is her name? Ki... Ki... Kikyou! That's her name!_ Kagome turned her attention back to Naraku.

"...You also named the name Inuyasha. He travels the countrysides attacking things at random, human and youkai alike. He has killed many."

"Human and youkai?" Kagome asked horrified, taking her glance off the floor and looking straight into Naraku's face. "Would he kill me?"

_Just keep believing it, young miko. _Narkau paused a moment. "A youkai like you could be considered a serious threat to him. I can sense the latent miko powers inside you. You, Kagome, could easily defeat him, and that is the most likely reason he attacked you in the first place."

"Youkai..." she mumbled looking back at her now still tail. "I was human last time I remembered."

Naraku was silent for a moment before turning towards the door and calling for a servant. "You must still be tired. I will have someone attend to you for the time being. You are welcomed here until you feel you are strong enough." He nodded toward the servant and helped Kagome from her sitting position. "Then I have a task for you." He nodded, still holding lightly onto Kagome's arm.

"Yes, Lord Naraku." She bowed and let the servant lead her out to a bath.

"Soon, you will be completely under my control, young miko." He chuckled softly under his breath, grasping a small ball of energy in his hand. "You won't even know what has happened until it is far too late."

^_^

"It's been nearly three days since Kagome was kidnapped." Sango sighed and lay down on Kirara's back. Shippou had fallen asleep moments earlier and Miroku was walking slowly with Kagome's bike. Inuyasha had barely slept since Kagome had been kidnapped. 

"We can't stop yet. We need to find her before Naraku can do anything to her."

"Stating the worst case scenario, Kagome has already been manipulated or ki..." Miroku stopped suddenly seeing Inuyasha in his face growling loudly, Sango behind him, her Hiraikotsu ready to smack him at the next word spoken.

"We need to rest, Inuyasha. Despite how much we need to find her, we won't be able to do anything if we are exhausted." Sango mumbled from Kirara's back, nearly asleep already.

Inuyasha tossed a angry look at her, but did have to reluctantly agree. He had even been feeling tired the last few hours. Regrettably, he sighed and leaped into a tree and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

_"Inuyasha?" A voice floated over him as he exited Kaede's village, heading toward Goshinboku. "Inuyasha?" He knew that voice like his own. The sweetness of rose petals mixed with the crispness of a spring breeze filled his nose. It could only be one scent._

_"Kagome?" He called back, not being able to quite pin where her voice was coming from. He ran ahead on the path to the well. The area around the well was empty but the voice remained. "Inuyasha, where are you?" _

_"I'm right here, Kagome." He spun around and looked thoughtfully behind him at the girl he had come to care for (even if he could only admit it to himself), but stopped at seeing her. She was not wearing her usual school fuku, but her yellow dress with the light blue jacket over it. Inuyasha always liked that one since he had seen it after sending her home._

_But he did not like the way she looked in general. Her face appeared to be haggard and worn, like she had just completed a battle he tried to keep her from fighting in. Her arms hung heavily at her sides, indicating tiredness and her eyes... Her eyes stood out the most as they were filled with infinite sadness. "Inuyasha, where are you?" By the sound of her voice, she was on the brink of tears._

_He moved closer until he was no more than a hand length away. "I'm right here, Kagome. Can't you see me?" He reached out to smooth the hair away from her face and... passed right through her. He tried once again on hearing Kagome call for him. His hand passed through her once again as tears began to form in his own eyes._ I can't touch her. Can't comfort her when she needs me most. I can't... love her... _he trailed off on seeing Kagome's face bunch up, like she was mad, and run off without him._

_A scream came no more than a second after she disappeared from sight. He rushed over to her and saw something he would never wish to see. Kagome was laying face down on the ground, Tessaiga run through her from side to side as he himself stood next to her laughing at the sight. "Inuyasha, please save me..." she whispered. But Inuyasha was paralyzed, slowly watching her die..._

Inuyasha woke up suddenly, causing himself to nearly fall out of the tree he was currently in. Looking below him at the campsite, he noticed Sango and Shippou were huddled together next to the still smoldering fire, Shippou snuggled under Sango's chin. Miroku was a short distance away, leaning against a tree. He wasn't sleeping though, he was in meditation and by his breathing, he was very deep. Kirara was laying on his lap, also asleep. Inuyasha's eyes went to the spot below his tree where Kagome always set her sleeping pack, but she was not there, as he had to remind himself once again.

_I'll go on ahead without them. I can't sit around here and be useless when Kagome's life is in danger._ He looked at the campsite as he made his decision. 

He lept from the tree silently and took one step away from camp before hearing a voice, "Is something other than Kagome's disappearance bothering you, Inuyasha?" He turned and found Sango was now sitting up looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"Keh. I can't sit here any longer. I'm going ahead, you can all catch up with me later." He turned back and headed off to the path they had been following lately.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO...**

**So what do you think? Should it stay? Should it go? It is so bad, it should be burned with Kikyou's clay remains? Let me know by reviewing!!!!!!**


	3. A New Assignment

Disclaimers in first chapter…

Author's Note to pinky_ring_dbz: Of course Kagome is OOC, she doesn't have any of her memories and she's being influenced by NARAKU!!!! Come on and use common sense, Chi. Besides, I like making her a little bit of a bad ass since she is so nice all the time....

**Chapter 3: A New Assignment**

_Today is the day. The day I find and destroy Inuyasha for killing my friends and family._ Kagome hissed lightly at her thoughts. She reached for her bow, testing the cord. It was still strong even after the early morning incident. Taking an image into her mind from her persistent flashes, she memorized Inuyasha's features. At least she knew what he looked like. Naraku had explained him and the others to her earlier in the week after she had gotten another 'episode'. The image faded for the moment and she smiled, heading off to the castle's sleeping rooms.

"Lord Naraku," She stepped into his quarters, dressed in priestess garments. "You wished to see me before I left?" She causally scratched her ear before dropping her hand to the bag she was carrying.

Naraku nodded. "I wish you to reconsider." _Give me more time, let Inuyasha give up on finding you. Then you can destroy him without a seconds warning. He'll be too concentrated on his own feelings to even pay attention to his surroundings._

It had been nearly two weeks since Kagome had come to stay at Naraku's castle. He treated her as a honored guest. She had everything she wanted, and then some.

Her features had become more profound as well. Her senses had been strengthened during one early training session and she could now sense things even farther than normal youkai could. A high priestess from a nearby village had come to help her strengthen her miko powers as well. It had amazed her to understand how powerful she was.

_My memory still has not returned though. I have a feeling getting through my task will be more difficult than I expect. Its strange, now that I think about it. I can remember things clearly from before, like Sota, my mother and Grandpa. But nothing recent._ Kagome pondered that a second before answering Naraku's invitation. "As much as I appreciate and enjoy your hospitality, I am leaving today. I was told this morning that Inuyasha," she spat the name out venemously, "was spotted not far from here." She purred to him, trying to show her gratitude.

Naraku frowned slightly, changing tactics. _The longer they are separated the easier it will be to destroy the hanyou. _"One of the servants told me your favorite target... exploded... this morning when your arrow hit it. Maybe that should be a sign that you are getting powerful once again." 

Kagome looked down, slightly embarrassed. Her ears twitched nervously, as well as her tail. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Become much stronger has been one of your goals, has it not? It is remarkable how much stronger you have become in the short time since I found you outside my castle walls..." Kagome gave him a sour look, knowing his intentions of trying to keep her with him. Realizing he could not change her mind, he picked up a bundle and handed it to her. "This will help you on your journey. Inside are food, water and a sacred jewel shard. He unwrapped the bundle and pulled the shard out. 

Motioning for Kagome to come closer. She obliged and sat down next to him. "The sacred jewel makes those needing it more powerful. Despite your youkai and miko powers, you may not be strong enough." He grabbed the front of her kimono and forcefully shoved the shard in the space between her breasts, leveled with her heart. "Now you will be powerful enough, no matter what.

"Bring the jewel shards back with you when you come. The curse placed upon you might not be broken as easily as you think. If you come back with the jewel shards, you could as easily change your fate that way as well."

Kagome winced as the jewel was pushed in, but the pain subsided as quickly as it had come and Kagome smiled at Naraku. "Thank you. I will kill Inuyasha and take revenge on my friends, my sister, and all the others he has killed." Kagome hissed as she stood up, brushing off her priestess garments and calmly strolled out the door, only looking back once to nod and purr out, "Then I will gather whatever shards I can find and return them back to you." 

_That's right, Kagome._ Naraku stood up from his place on the floor, automatically changing into his baboon disguise. _Destroy the hanyou. I will restore your memory then. You can live with all the guilt and agony until the day you die..._ He stepped out of the room, following Kagome quickly and quietly.

^_^

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice filtered through the trees of his forest. He wouldn't answer though, as he watched her walking around below him.

It had been six days since the others had come back to the village, intending to restock supplies and keep searching. It didn't happen though. Once they had gotten back, Sango and Miroku had stayed with Kaede since a large portion of the village had become sick. Kagome being a priority, Inuyasha and Shippou, with Kirara's help, had searched most of the area the group had covered in their travels.

Naraku had been strangely silent. If he still had Kagome, he didn't use her to attack them. At least not yet. Naraku would've most likely already killed her, so when the final battle came he could use it to his advantage, as Inuyasha knew he would. 

He and Shippou had flown as close as they could to the castle, but had nearly forgotten the barrier until it was too late. Shippou had asked Kirara to take them back. Inuyasha had been dropped back into the forest as Shippou and Miroku had gone off to find help with searching for Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" His thoughts were placed back in the present with Sango's voice calling out once again. Jumping a few branches higher to mask his location, Inuyasha called out,

"What do you want?"

"I want a jewel shard for a short period of time. I know Kagome gave them to you before she was taken. I wish to tell Kagome's family what has happened to her. It would be disappointing for her family not to know. They would be terribly worried had someone not told them. She would've gone home in two days, since she mentioned something about school."

_She shouldn't ever have to go to 'school', she should stay here with us... with me. _Inuyasha sighed and dropped down from the tree finally showing himself to her.

"She should finish her schooling. Where else would women be allowed to be educated?" Sango smiled at Inuyasha for a brief moment. _He looks miserable._ She could tell he was by the look in his eyes, that all-consuming look of sadness. His face was still dirty from his breakfast and his hair was tangled around the ends. Sango pressed her mouth into the palm in her hand, trying to suppress a quiet laugh. _He looks like one of those people in Kagome's book. What was that person called? A street urchin? I think that was it..._

"What are you laughing at, Sango?"

Her face grew serious and sad at the same time. "Nothing, but a small joke Kagome had once told me. Will you come with me?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think I could face them. It's my fault Kagome got taken in the first place." He reached into his top and pulled out a shard. Tossing it to Sango, he turned and leapt back into the tree.

"I wish you would reconsider. My Hiraikotsu needs to be repaired before I go. Miroku and Shippou have both disappeared, so it is you, me and Kirara here. I'll be going in three days, if you change your mind." Sango turned and began to walk away, looking back once to see a reaction from him.

Inuyasha "keh"ed and turned his head away from her for some much needed rest.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE...**

**So what do you think? Should it stay? Should it go? It is so bad, it should be burned with Kikyou's clay remains? Let me know by reviewing!!!!!!**


	4. The Battle Begins

Disclaimers in the first chapter…

Author's Notes: Once again to Liz, this time for being a pest about this chapter…

**Chapter 4: The Battle Begins**

"Damn," Kagome swore quite loudly. It had been four days since she had left Naraku's castle. Kagome had no luck in finding Inuyasha or any of the others who had cursed her. It was becoming quite depressing. She had talked to a villager about two days earlier. Inuyasha had not been sighted for nearly four months when he had been heading back to the Eastern Lands, supposedly his domain. It had been helpful information since he knew what had ahppened to the first villager she had met who lied to her. _Well, at least the first villager had at least sharpened my claws with those bones of his. He made a wonderful scratching post._

Kagome sighed, feeling a little tired. Mewling to herself, she climbed into the nearest tree. Stretching out, she leaned back into the tree and sighed. _It's becoming tiresome looking for that Inuyasha._ She thought as she licked the tips of her fingers, set on cleaning her ears. She had become fond of them in the last couple of weeks, and even if she went back to being a human, she didn't want to give them up.

Yawning, she leaned forward on to the bark of the tree branch. One of her arms sheltering the side of her face, the other swinging below her, she fell asleep just deep enough to keep her ears alert for danger.

^_^

_Kagome... I can smell her!_ Kouga smiled. Although she smelled slightly different, he could still recognize her scent from miles away, which is where he was. Sniffing again he realized she was alone, no pesky fox, no monk, no taijiya and thankfully no hanyou to fight with.

His smile grew wider as he sped up, racing off to his woman.

He reached her ten minutes later, sleeping lazily in a tree. "Hey, Kagome. You change yourself into a youkai for me? I appreciate it, although I don't think a cat was the best form to choose. Or was the hanyou so worthless you had to turn yourself into a youkai just to protect yourself?"

Kagome's eyes opened suddenly, revealing to Kouga, her eyes had changed as well to a dark blue color, almost violet color. Leaping up into the tree, he pulled her up into an embrace quicker than even she could react. "I don't mind though, you're still mine." He nuzzled her neck for a moment before finding himself face-down on the ground.

"Don't touch me, wolf." She scratched her ear and looked down at him murderously.

_Wolf?_ Kouga looked back quizzically. He had never heard her use basic form names before. Not even to others like the fox or the hanyou. "What's wrong with you, Kagome? Are you injured?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Now go away, you offend my senses."

Now Kouga was thoroughly confused, but it quickly turned to anger. "I will not let MY WOMAN forget who I am!" He lept back into the tree. "You don't even act this way ("or should I put bitchy") towards Inuyasha. Now tell me what's wrong! Did he hurt you?"

"I am not YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome pushed him out of the tree again, and this time he stayed on the ground, looking up at her now anger-filled tear-streaked face. "Of course Inuyasha hurt me!" She screamed at him. Her claws scratching the bark of the tree. "He killed my friends, my sister and nearly killed me! I will take my revenge on him and I will do it alone! I don't need help and I certainly don't need you!"

Kouga inhaled deeply, anger flashing in his own eyes. _He did this to her... He will pay dearly for causing so much pain to my woman!_ Kouga took a deep breath and ran off towards Inuyasha's forest as fast as he could.

Little did he realize he had smelled Naraku all over her.

^_^

Inuyasha yawned, waking up from his nap just in time to dodge a set of sharp claws. 

"How could you do that to her, worthless Inukkuro!" Kouga swung again and just missed Inuysha once again, this time by even less. "You shouldn't even be allowed to live, you make Kagome cry so much! Haven't I ever told you she is MY WOMAN!"

Inuyasha dodged another one of Kouga's punches and swung himself. _He's talking like he has seen Kagome... has he?_ "I don't even know what you are talking about! I haven't seen Kagome in nearly three weeks! What do you think I did to her?" He dodge another one of Kouga's moves, but Kouga, being quicker, gave him a foot to the stomach, knocking the wind out of Inuyasha momentarily.

"You nearly killed her that's what!"

"You've seen her? Where is she? Who has her?"

"Of course I've seen her!" Kouga sent a wave of kicks and punches at Inuyasha, only landing about a fourth of them. "She was in a tree in the Northern Lands."

Inuyasha swung and got Kouga right in the jaw, making Kouga aim for the same spot "Kagome's still alive? What did Naraku do to her?" He cringed inside. _This is Kouga I am asking! But if has seen her..._

"Naraku?" Kouga dropped to the ground and stopped the fight. "What does Naraku..." he trailed off, remembering Kagome's smell once again. He'd been so full of anger that he hadn't realized how thickly coated Kagome's scent had been with Naraku's.

"He kidnapped her weeks ago! We searched, but couldn't find her. I didn't even tell her..." Inuyasha lept down from the tree, and narrowly missed a white-feathered arrow that was now dug into the bark where his head had been. "I..."

Another arrow came soaring through the air, hitting Inuyasha, but in the right shoulder. It glowed a pinkish color when he tried to touch it, and Inuyasha knew instantly it was either one Kagome's or Kikyou's purity arrows. A second later, he got an answer when a figure stepped out of the bushes. He came face-to-face with a neko Kagome.

"K-K-Kagome?" He managed to spit out before realizing she had loaded another arrow into her bow, and aimed it at him. "How did you.... Why do you...." Inuyasha was obviously flustered, trying to figure out why she looked the way she did and why she was trying to shoot him with one of her purity arrows. _It's not really her... Naraku used her in that game of deceit he likes to play with all of us. Kouga included._

"I appreciate the help, wolf. You led me straight to him, and now he will die!" She released the arrow, missing Inuyasha by a inch as he dodged out of the way once again. _Chikuso, he's faster than I thought..._ She sighed and nocked her last arrow. _If this arrow misses, I'll have to fight him another way..._ She released the arrow and was surprised when it hit Kouga, imbedding deeply into his left arm.

"Stay out of this. It is between me and that... hanyou," she spit out venomously, "Inuyasha." She rushed forward, her claws at the ready. She swung at Kouga violently, two sets of claw marks appearing on his cheeks. She aimed for his eyes next when he grabbed her wrists.

"Inuyasha is not your enemy!" Kouga stepped up, setting his hands against her wrists to stop her. "Don't destroy him. Despite what I always say to you, I know you love him, not me."

She flipped her wrists, breaking herself of his grasp. Her tail twitched nervously and she clawed at Kouga, trying to get past him to Inuyasha. "No! I could NEVER love a despicable half-demon who slaughtered my friends, my sister and nearly killed me."

"Your sister? Kagome, you don't have..." Inuyasha stopped as he saw a figure step out of the tree line behind Kagome. The shape it made along with its scent told him it was Naraku. "Naraku! What have you done with her!"

"He took me in," she replied in his defense, "helped me become myself once again, despite the curse you put on me!" She hissed, taking a swing at Inuyasha with her claws. "And I will destroy you for all you have done against me." She rushed forward and lept into the tree, retrieving the arrow she had tried to shoot him with first.

Using her youkai speed and miko powers combined, she slammed the arrow into Inuyasha, hitting him right below the heart, pinning him back up to Goshinboku, the way he had been when she had first seen him. 

"K-Kagome. You must know... Ashiteru..." He fell over completely unconscious.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. 23 reviews or more to continue. The more reviews the faster I will put up chapters… and there is a surprise with chapter 5!!)**

****


	5. Battles Come and Go

Kagome snorted lightly and turned her attention back to Kouga, her razor-sharp claws glinting in the sunlight. "I'll kill you next for getting in my way." She charged at him her eyes filled with rage. She managed to scratch Kouga once again, this time across his mostly unprotected right arm.

"I'm not your enemy, Kagome!" He defended himself from a kick aimed at his chest.

"Anyone who sides with that abomination is my enemy!" She charged him once again, hoping to get her claws somewhere near his stomach, which she knew would slow him down, if only a little.

"No!" Kouga yelled, hoping to end this soon. Damn, is she fast. I can't fight her though. It would go against my integrity to attack the woman I love. A distraction might be useful at this point in time.

Thankfully the gods were on Kouga's side at the moment. A soft voice called out into the forest, causing Kagome's ears to flicker curiously, causing her to stop her attacks. "Inuyasha, are you here?" Sango's voice. "I decided I'm going through the well now instead of later, it's only fair to let her mother know she is gone. Are you planning to come?" She was still far enough away to allow a retreat on Kagome's part.

"Next time, wolf. You'll be dead." Kagome took a step backwards and disappeared into the deep woods, Naraku following her. Kouga turned and found Sango entering the clearing behind him.

"Kouga!" Sango was thoroughly surprised. "Have you seen Inu-" She stopped as her eyes drifted to Goshinboku. "-yasha." she finished in a whisper. "What happened?" Placing her hand on her Hiraikotsu, she dropped it momentarily as she rushed to Inuyasha's side. "Did you do this?" She turned back, threatening him with her Hiraikotsu.

"Don't pull your weapon. It wasn't me that did this." He looked back at the area where Kagome had disappeared. "It was Kagome." Kouga looked back at his arm. The marks were Kagome had scratched him were starting to heal physically, but Kouga wasn't sure how long it would take for him to forget the injury. Kagome, my love. When you will return to yourself? Return to being my woman…

^_^

"Damn girl. I'd like to use her to sharpen my claws, interrupting me like that." Kagome snarled, climbing into the closest tree. She turned back to the baboon-skinned person. "I appreciate the help you gave, but I can take care of myself. You know that. You've seen it with your own eyes."

"I only wish to help. I also have a vendetta against the hanyou." He flipped the baboon head down, revealing his natural face. "He killed the woman I loved."

"Well, your revenge has been fulfilled. Inuyasha is dead now. He will never move from the spot he is now. My revenge has not yet been exacted. I still need to destroy the ones who cursed me," She stroked her own tail affectionately. "despite how much I like this form." She turned away from him and looked at the opened fields beyond the forest line. "How would I ever explain it to my mother, my grandfather and Sota?" She whispered, not realizing she had forgotten all about her "sister" Kikyou.

^_^

"You saw Kagome?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? She's the one who attacked me!" Kouga yelled back at Sango. He snarled lightly as she applied the antiseptic to his arrow wound, silently thanking Kagome for showing her how the first-aid kit worked. "And I wouldn't fight back, even if she…" he mumbled under his breath.

Sango was obviously curious to ask a certain question, but couldn't bring herself to say it. Kouga saw the question in her eyes though and replied, "It's not really Kagome. She doesn't remember anyone."

^_^

Shippou squealed happily. It had been a few days since he had left Kaede's village. He had gone off to seek information from other fox youkai that lived in the forests between Inuyasha's forest and Naraku's castle. Though kitsune were known to trick and deceive other youkai and humans, they were intensely loyal to their own kind and willingly gave the information Shippou sought. Kagome had been spotted a few days earlier, heading East on a well-known travel route. Heading towards the village.

Shippou squealed once again, transforming into a balloon, free to float back without a worry. After awhile, he transformed back into himself and wandered on the path, hoping to be back in the village by late afternoon.

I wonder what Kagome has been up to since she escaped Naraku. She'll be so glad to see everyone when she gets back. The young kitsune mused, not realizing the possibilities of what happened. He would just be glad to see her.

Reaching the path he had separated with Miroku on days earlier, he realized someone was coming. Hiding in the bushes nearby, he waited for the traveler. Once the person was in range, Shippou saw nothing but what he had been expecting in the days past. It was Kagome.

He rushed up to her, leaping into her arms as soon as he became close enough. "Kagome!" He was confused a second later when he found himself back on the ground. He looked up and realized Kagome's changes. Though she looked like a cat youkai now, her ears and tail evident despite her miko outfit and beside her purple and pink streaked hair, Shippou knew it was Kagome.

"Leave me alone, little one." She grumbled and kept walking away. Boy, Inuyasha must of really screwed up this time for Kagome to be leaving the village. I better follow her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. He transformed back into a balloon and followed her, wondering what was going on back in the village.

^_^

Kagome was beyond furious at this point, as she stomped off onto a path in the woods. There was no information on who had cursed her with this form. The monk that usually traveled with Inuyasha had disappeared four days earlier and it was clear the exterminator couldn't have done it. Her magic aura was so low, it was pathetic. The elderly, but powerful priestess that was rumored to travel with them as well had gone off to a village, only Kami knew where.

Kagome kicked a stone in her path and looked at her surroundings. She had been walking nearly a full day now, with no results. Even Naraku had disappeared. Naraku. She turned Northeast and headed back towards his castle. It was only then she would know what to do next. 

It was only after sundown did she realize how out of place she felt. It was as if her existence was being suspended between two currents. One current was drawing her towards the village she had killed Inuyasha in and the other was pulling her towards Naraku's castle. It was beginning to confuse her to no end. She also had been having the feeling that she was being followed all day, yet every time she looked back, there was no one or nothing there. This day was turning out to be very strange. Very strange indeed.

Another thing that had been bothering her most of the time she had been away from Naraku was the reappearance of the flashes. They weren't so pronounced anymore, but every once in a while she could see clear pictures. The pictures she had been seeing lately were those of herself with the hanyou, Inuyasha. Why would these come up? Is it another trap laid by those from that village? Make me think I had been part of their "group" so I wouldn't kill the dog for what he did to me? Why? Is he that important to them, that they would cover this actions by planting false memories in my head? Shaking off her thoughts, she searched around for a suitable place to sleep.

Climbing into a tree, she stretched and mewled happily. It had been a long day and she was glad for the rest. As she dozed off, she distinctly heard a sound and smelled the fox who had tackled her earlier. Satisfied he wasn't going to do anything she let herself fall under just enough to sleep, but keep her senses alert for danger.

^_^

Naraku sighed. It had been a while since Kagome had been at the castle and despite how much he despised her, the last few days had been less calming than usual. Though Kanna was useful, she wasn't usually the best person for the job. When he had made her, he had made her with little fight abilities, though her mirror could do just about anything. Kagura, though stronger and more able to fight and follow orders, despised him and he knew it. Kagome had become Naraku's best chance for a well-fought battle. She was a better slave than Kagura and Kanna. She got the job done and without all of the side-steps and deceits that Kagura had used lately.

Inuyasha was dead now. There were only four problems left and Naraku was confident Kagome could defeat them. Kikyou would be the hardest for Kagome, even without her memories.

"Kagura," Naraku called. "Go fetch Kagome, she's been gone far too long." Kagura gave him a murderous glance, as she sometimes did, but turned and followed instructions.

^_^

Kagome stretched as she woke up, feeling refreshed and in a better mood. She stretched her belly and realized a slight weight on it. She opened her eyes and found the little fox demon she had seen earlier snuggled up against her stomach, his tail wrapped around her midsection and he was making small purring noises against her belly. What is the kitsune doing here? Does he really know who am I? She paused for a moment. If I treat him nicely, he might tell me about my past.

She picked the small demon up into her arms and sat up, looking around quietly.  She could tell it was morning already and there were no other youkai around that she could sense, or smell, no humans had passed either. Mewling with delight, she set the fox on the tree branch and leaped down.

She returned a few minutes later with a small deer. Despite how she felt about killing animals, she was hungry and her senses overpowered her on the hunt, and had killed the animal anyways. Over the last few weeks, Kagome had killed a few animals and taken to tasting raw meat. I guess demons eat it raw anyways… A flash came over her mind and she saw the man Naraku had called Sesshoumaru. He was standing over her on a two-headed demon and talking. 

Kagome shook the image away and was just about to dig in when she sensed a human. She quickly took to a tree as a man in a black robe with a purple sash came past. She squinted (despite not needing to) and rifled though the small amount of images she possessed. Though Kagome didn't see him in those, she swore to herself that she knew who he was. Despite what her demon blood was telling her, she stopped herself and let him pass completely unaware of her presence.

Kagome sighed as she retrived the deer and lept back into the tree. It would be a few minutes before she actually ate, the monk taking up her thoughts.

^_^

Shippou awoke to the smell of meat in front of his nose. He opened his eyes and saw a piece waving before him. Grabbing it and eating it, Shippou looked up to see who had given it to him, and there sitting next to him on the tree branch was Kagome.

"Kagome!" He squealed happily before jumping into her arms. "I was upset yesterday because you didn't say anything. All of us were so worried when you were taken. Inuyasha was really upset as well, he spent nearly three weeks straight looking for you and…"

"That's enough for now." Kagome's ears falttened. "I am only being nice because I want to know what you know about me." Kagome slapped her tail angrily against the trunk of the tree in frustration. "I can't remember anything and you apparently know me…"

Shippou looked up from his meal to Kagome's angry face. "You don't remember anything?"

"What did I say you little fox?" She threw down her food and leaped out of the tree. "You can have the rest, kitsune," she called before disappearing into the tree line.

"Kagome!" 

^_^

Kagura slouched against the next tree to wait for Kagome to pass. She could sense her, and instead of walking one extra step in favor of that abomination that held her life in his hands, she waited for the girl to come past.

She appeared in the tree above Kagura a moment later, her tail swinging wildly and her bag  loosely hanging off her back. "Well, well Kagura…" She purred loudly as she leaped out of the tree. "Naraku couldn't wait that extra four housr it would have taken me to get back?"

Kagura just glared at her for a moment. "I guess not."

Kagome sighed and followed her back to Saru.

Kagome sighed as she stepped in the castle, nearly by force as Kagura pushed her. She turned back and hissed at her, not in the mood to put up with Kagura's pushiness at the moment. Kagome had had a long day, and was in the mood for a fight. She flattened her ears against her head and brought up razor sharp claws as a challenge. Kagura didn't back off, quite the opposite in fact. She raised her fan and gave a hiss-like sound of her own.

"Come on, Kagura." Kagome motioned for her to move closer. "You want to fight me? Ive been in one hell of a mood today, fighting you might only improve it."

Naraku stepped between the two before they could swing at each other. He pushed Kagura to the door. "Leave," he growled.

Kagura gave him a murderous glance, turned to Kagome and whispered, "This isn't over." Kagome hissed once again, as Kagura left the room.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE…

Reviews work wonderfully to getting a new chapter………. Lets see….. 32 should do it……


	6. Non Sequitur

**Title:** Sleeping In the Well of Destruction  
**Author:** sassy lion  
**Summary:** Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and her body is altered for his purposes, along with her soul. Kagome now being Naraku's slave, takes on Inuyasha in a one-on-one battle for the shards of the jewel. Can Inuyasha save her from the sinister Naraku? Can Inuyasha be confused by Kagome's new cat ears?  
**Rating:** PG-13 / R  
**Author's Notes:** Thanx to Missy, for letting me type and save this on her computer (since mine is broken). Liz, for being my content manager… wow I can really screw up on my own stuff! (LOL). Rachel, cause its nice to see her back from Florida, even if it means there is more whining from Liz about her sister being home, Tom, cause he is my newest fan…and my mom cause she has always told me (and not necessarily in words): If you have a talent, FLAUNT IT. Hehehe.  
**Author's Notes 2:** Sorry if the document looks funny, fanfiction-net is being all mean to my fanfic.

**Sleeping In the Well of Destruction  
**© sassylion - July 16, 2004 -

**Chapter 6: Non Sequitur**  
  
"I have called you back for a reason, Kagome." Naraku closed the doors Kagura had just exited through. "I must ask you for your help, once again."  
  
Kagome's tail wrapped around her waist as she sat on the tatami mat in front of her, "I have already started to do as you asked, Lord Naraku." Kagome reached into her bag, looking for the prized jar she had stolen from Inuyasha.  
  
"You have?" Naraku asked, a bit of excitement creeping into his voice. "Well done, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's ears twitched as she reached to the bottom of the bag, her fingers latching on to the object she had been looking for. Pulling out a small glass bottle with a cork in the top, Kagome smiled as she stared at the seven pieces of the Shikon-no-Tama inside. "I believe you were looking for these?" She shook the bottle temptingly, as if to say 'come and get them'.

As Naraku reached in to grab the bottle, Kagome pulled the bottle back, letting her tail wrap around it on the floor. She leaned in and kissed Naraku deeply. As he responded, Kagome deepened the kiss, her tongue gently slipping into his mouth. Their tongues battled playfully for a full minute before Kagome pulled back, out of breath.

_You are completely under my influence now, dear Kagome. You'll do anything I ask of you._ Naraku grinned somewhat pleasantly as he leaned over once again and lightly kissed Kagome's lips. _Perfect._

Kagome sat silently for a moment, bewildered at what Naraku had done. She hadn't known what to expect from Naraku when she had kissed the first time and she wasn't expecting the second kiss at all. She casually licked her lips to find them tasting somewhat different. She ignored it and continued on with earlier business.

_That's right, Kagome. I have many plans for you._

_-------  
  
_It was nightfall by the time Miroku returned to Kaede's village, and it was a lot quieter than usual as well.

As he entered the village, Miroku greeted the two men used as sentries when demons had been spotted in the area. In return for the greeting, he received the news that Inuyasha had once again been sealed to Goshinboku in Inuyasha's Forest. The rumor going around was that Lady Kagome had been the one who sealed him.

Saddened by this news, Miroku headed for Sango's hut - which lay on the outer edge of the village - to ask what she had seen of this. When he knocked and entered the hut, Miroku was surprised to see Kouga, who was still in pretty bad shape, and Ginta trying to calm Sango down.

"May I have a moment alone with Sango?" Miroku asked as he tapped Kouga on the shoulder.

Kouga nodded, his hands coming up to scratch at the claw marks still on his cheek, as they bothered him. Miroku noticed a large bruise on his jaw, both his left and right arms bandaged. "She's been this way since this afternoon when she learned about Kagome." Kouga looked back at the still crying Sango "If you can calm her. I'm afraid the two of us haven't been doing so well…" He sadly glanced in her direction and somberly let himself out.

Miroku sat down next to Sango and quietly pulled her into his lap. "Sango?" he calmly rubbed her back, being unusually non-lecherous.  
  
Sango looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying all day. "Oh, Houshi," she sobbed, trying to calm down enough to speak clearly. "I was afraid Kagome had gotten you as well." Tears welled in Sango's eyes once more. "She killed Inuyasha, Houshi. Kagome pinned him to the tree, to Goshinboku."

Sadly, Miroku whispered, "I know. One of the guards told me." He pulled Sango closer. "Please don't cry anymore, dear Sango. We will figure out what to do."

Kagome sighed as she crawled underneath the thick blanket she had been given. It was cold in the castle tonight, for some reason or another, as Kagome tried to get to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a big day for her. Naraku had asked her to collect more jewel shards from a demon north of Saru castle. It had been heading closer and closer the last few days. Naraku had cautioned her about battling this demon, due to the fact that her miko powers combined with her demon form and the jewel shards may not be enough to defeat this demon. It might destroy the castle Kagome had just become fond of living in.

To help her, Naraku had ordered Kagura to accompany her on the trip north. Kagome knew Kagura would somehow weasel her way out of yet another task Naraku had assigned for her. Besides, she and Kagura were not on speaking terms at the moment, so Kagome politely declined Naraku's offer of assistance under the pretense that she could handle this demon herself. As a matter of fact, Kagura had attempted to pick several fights in the last few hours. All but one had been stopped by Naraku, and in the one unstopped, Kagome had shredded most of Kagura's fan, feathers, and part of her kimono before Kagura wisely backed off.

Kagome kept her ears open for noises as she closed her eyes and thought about the kitsune she had found yesterday. He had seemed generally honest about knowing who she was. After all, he had called her by her name, hadn't he? Or was it another plot to confuse her? She's hadn't asked the kitsune his name, but she felt very confident she already knew it.

In no mood for sleep now, Kagome pulled on her warm kimono and her house slippers, deciding to take a walk through one of the gardens. The full moon shone brightly in the glazed stones of the walkways through the South garden, which housed all of Kagome's favorite flowers. It reminded her of the garden in the shrine, the one she and Souta had helped plant.  
  
Kagome thought about home. It had been one month since she had come to stay at Saru castle. Everyone at home, wherever and whenever home is, must be really worried. It's been a month, if not longer, since I have seen them.

Kagome's ears perked up as she was passing one of the garden's many trees, as footsteps approached from the direction of the house. Kagome sniffed lightly and found Naraku's scent directly behind her. She turned and looked directly into his eyes. "Is something wrong, Lord Naraku?" He voice carried a hint of worry for the man she believed she was starting to fall for.

"You seem upset, Kagome." Naraku spoke softly into her ear, his breath tickling the fine hairs of her ear. He laid one hand on Kagome's shoulder and placed the other one on her waist.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kagome tilted her head to the side and rested against Naraku's hand. "I can't sleep is all." She leaned into Naraku and rested her head against his shoulder. "I just need time to myself." She looked up. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Just go back to sleep."

Naraku nodded and leaned Kagome back, firmly planting a kiss on her lips. "Good night, Kagome." He whispered to her before walking back in the direction he had come from.

Kagome just continued to stare at the stars.  
  
-------

"I smell her," Kouga replied somewhat angrily as he stopped in his tracks.

Ginta, who had been right behind Kouga, fell backwards onto the ground as he bumped into him. "What's wrong, Kouga? Aren't we going to see how Sango is doing?" Before Ginta even finished his sentence, Kouga was off running towards the North lands.

Kouga wanted to see Kagome more than anything, but knew if he did, he would more than likely be attacked again, possibly killed. Instead, Kouga rushed towards Kagome, being careful to stay downwind so she couldn't pick up his scent. He decided to tail her, to find out where she was headed off to and possibly score a point or two against Naraku, if possible. As Kagome headed north, Kouga began to creep closer until he was in sight distance of her.

She was wearing a dark blue kimono with a white sash and light pink stitching across the back in the pattern of cherry blossoms. Her hair was up in a long ponytail, as it had grown much longer in the time she had come to be in Kouga's attention. She carried a large white bow and twelve brand new arrows in her quiver.

She swiftly ran through the woods, her tail swinging side-to-side keeping her balance. Kouga noticed she had gotten quicker since the last time, but Kouga was pretty sure Kagome didn't have any more jewel shards with her.

As Kagome stopped in the clearing of the forest, Kouga stopped as well. Hopping into a tree, he silently watched as she came face-to-face with a very large centipede. Within moments of confronting the centipede, Kagome attacked it with all she had.

Kouga watched as the centipede raced full-speed at Kagome. Kagome, anticipating the attack, brought up her bow and shot it right in the head. The centipede disintigrated before Kouga's eyes. Kagome, on the other hand, was unfazed as she picked the jewel shards off the ground and turned in Kouga's direction.

She paused momentarily, sniffed the air, and hissed angrily. Kouga froze for a moment, thinking Kagome had seen or smelled him, then turned tail and ran. He knew Kagome would not be happy to see him, as he had just healed from the scratches and other wounds she had inflicted, and he was not anxious to recieve any more.

What he failed to see was Kagura appear from the dense woods on the other side of the clearing.  
  
-------

"Decide to fight me again, Kagura?" Kagome laughed lightly as Kagura's anger grew. Kagome could smell so much anger in her, she knew Kagura had come to pick a fight.

Kagura cleared her throat as she opened her new fan. "Naraku sent me after you, presumably to help, but I see I got here too late." She falsely pouted. "So I am taking advantage of an opportunity."

Kagome attempted to hold back her laughter, but failed. A short burst of laughter escaped her lips as she placed the jewel shards she had collected in the small pouch built into her kimono sash. "You don't listen anyways. Why would you now, all of a sudden, decide to follow them?"

Kagura took one step forward and sent a small tornado hurling at Kagome. "As I said, to take advantage of the situation."

Kagome dodged gracefully, a few strands of her ponytail blowing into her face. As Kagome looked up from the attack, Kagura noticed her eyes had gone bright pink. Without a second thought, Kagome used her incredible speed to get to Kagura's side in an instant. Kicking her right in the stomach, Kagome brought her hand up and punched Kagura in the jaw. Kagura countered with a punch in the ribs and a kick to Kagome's back as she pushed her away.

Kagome scoffed lightly as she stepped back to Kagura. Four claws marks appeared on Kagura's down her right cheek, drawing blood, and the same amount on her left shoulder, tearing the newly re-made kimono.

Attempting to counter, Kagura brought her fan up and quickly let loose a tornado. It hit Kagome square in the chest, sending her flying back about 100 yards. Kagome rose slowly from the hit, her left arm hurting slightly from the fall. She spotted her bow, about 60 yards in front of her, and dove for it. Kagura, seeing the mad dash, pulled up her fan again and threw a gust of wind towards the bow. Kagome reached the bow the same time the gust did and managed to hold on to it and she was hurled back again. Kagome pulled the bow up one last time, and nocked an arrow. She fired the arrow and hit Kagura's fan, completely destroying it.

Kagome stood up proudly, bow in hand, and smiled brightly as she allowed Kagura to escape. It wasn't much of a fight for Kagome to fight Kagura anyways. Kagome was easily faster than Kagura and had weapons already available when Kagura had to reach for hers.

_Damn, Naraku is not going to be happy with me for fighting that stupid wench._ Kagome paused for a moment wondering where she had first learned 'wench' from. She shrugged non-chalantly as she made her way back to Saru castle, humming a little tune.  
  
-------  
-------  
-------

OMG! IT TOOK ME **_FOREVER_** TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I've had to deal with moves, angry parents, broken compaq notebook, originals being lost, and a nasty hacker who deleted ALL of my works. This and one chapter of Kima-chan were all I recovered from my pile of stuff... :(

Look for chapter 7 after hmm.... 40-some reviews.


	7. A Season of Proposals

**Title:** Sleeping In the Well of Destruction  
**Author:** sassy lion  
**Summary:** Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and her body is altered for his purposes, along with her soul. Kagome, now being Naraku's slave, takes on Inuyasha in a one-on-one battle for the shards of the jewel. Can Inuyasha save her from the sinister Naraku? Can Inuyasha be confused by Kagome's new cat ears?  
**Rating:** PG-13 / R  
**Author's Notes:** Thanx to Missy, for letting me type and save this on her computer (since mine is broken). Liz, for being my content manager… wow I can really screw up on my own stuff! (LOL). Rachel, cause its nice to see her back from Florida, even if it means there is more whining from Liz about her sister being home, Tom, cause he is my newest fan…and my mom cause she has always told me (and not necessarily in words): If you have a talent, FLAUNT IT. Hehehe.  
**Author's Notes 2:** Sorry if the document looks funny; my computer is being all mean to my fanfic. I also realize at points in this chapter random people may be a little OOC… I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately which throws my writing off. If its too OOC, just let me know.

**Sleeping in the Well of Destruction  
**© sassy lion

**Chapter 7: A Season of Proposals**

"Its been quiet as of late…" Sango replied, her Hirakotsu on her right side as she sanded it down. Kirara was sleeping on her lap and Miroku was sitting to her left quietly.

Winter had come and gone, leaving Sango and the others to enjoy the spring air.

It had been nearly six months since anyone (even Shippou, who had come back to the village a week after the attack) had seen Kagome. They were all restless not knowing where she had gone or when she would attack again.

"Yes, it has, my dear Sango." Miroku pulled her closer rubbing his hand in cricels on her back. He had been decidedly non-perverted since his return to the village. "Kagome had not seen fit to attack us once again…" Miroku fell silent for a long while.

When Sango looked up from her Hirakotsu, Miroku was staring at the setting sun with a question in his eyes. Miroku sighed and looked down, hoping to avoid Sango's glaze.

Failing, Miroku sighed once more. "I have a question to ask of you, dear Sango. Though I am not sure this would be the proper time to ask. I have been struggling with it for nearly a year now though."

"What is it?" Sango wondered what it could be that would make Miroku so serious.

"After this is all over… I mean, beating Naraku, helping Kagome, bringing back Inuyasha…" he paused a moment. "After all of it… Will you… marry me?"

Sango sucked in a breath, automatically wanting to answer. "When everything is over," Sango paused as Miroku had. "Ask me again." Sango laid her head against Miroku's shoulder, watching the sun finally dip under the horizon.

"I will," he whispered. "I promise you that, Sango."

---

_boom_

Kagome hit her target so hard, it broke into four large pieces. Kagome was _pissed_. It had been two weeks. Two weeks of being stuck inside Saru castle walls. Two weeks of hell, all because of Kagura.

_Well, I did go a little overboard on that last fight…_ Kagome admitted as she knocked an arrow in her bow and aimed for a new target. _But…_

Kagura had picked her last fight with Kagome right before she had been banished to the grounds of Saru. It wasn't so much that Kagura picked a fight – that she could deal with – the problem had been that this particular fight was that Kagome had been sleeping when Kagura decided to engage it.

Kagome had gotten so angry; she had destroyed Kagura before she had grasped what she had done. And now Kagome was being confined inside the gardens of the castle. The only places she was allowed inside were her sleeping rooms and the kitchen. Not to mention all of her jewel shards had been confiscated, except for the one near her heart. She also hadn't been allowed to go roaming as she had been for months past.

"Kagome," Kanna's soft voice called from the entrance to Naraku's private rooms. "Lord Naraku would like to see you."

Kagome nodded as she put down her bow, leaving it on the flat rock next to her targets. Her ears flattened against her hair and she curled her tail sorrowfully, trying to express her guilt. _If Lord Naraku wants to see me now, it must mean something else is wrong…_

As Kanna closed the paper door behind her, Kagome pushed herself into a kneeling position on the tatami mat in front of Naraku. "You summoned me, Lord Naraku?"

"Kagome," he spoke softly as he carefully lifted himself off the floor. Another reason she had been banned to the yards was because she had badly injured Naraku's left arm in the fight with Kagura when he attempted to break them apart. "I have a proposal for you."

"Yes?" Kagome's ears perked up, happy to have another chance at pleasing her lord.

"I will allow you one more chance to redeem yourself," he started. Pausing for a moment, he walked to Kagome and set his hand on her shoulder. "But this will be your last chance."

"Yes, Lord." Kagome stood quietly and bowed her head, both showing respect to Naraku for the second chance and praying to Kami she would get it right this time and not screw up again.

Naraku handed the bottle with one of Kagome's shards back to her. "Go find more shards, and destroy those who have cursed you."

"Yes, Lord Naraku," Kagome replied softly and darted out of the room as fast as she could to retrieve her bow and arrows from the courtyard.

_Yes, Kagome.__ Go destroy them._ Naraku laughed silently to himself as he transformed into his baboon skin following Kagome out of the castle's walls.

-----

_Finally, I get a chance to redeem myself._ Kagome thought as she happily rushed through the trees towards Inuyasha's Forest. She was itching to see her victory over him once again.

As she neared the tree the hanyou was pinned to, she smelled death – and close by. _Maybe some of the villagers rebelled against their town leader…_ Kagome smiled and promised herself she would go see the carnage after she gloated in her victory one last time.

She approached the tree swiftly and entering the clearing, saw a woman standing at the base of the tree looking up at the fallen hanyou.

It had been six – nearly seven – months since she had killed Inuyasha. Kagome noticed how the branches had started to surround his lifeless form.

Kagome stopped behind the woman admiring her work. "He will never move again. Quit wasting breath about it." She scoffed lightly. The woman turned around and Kagome gasped at the woman's appearance.

It was an exact replica of herself, in human form, just a couple of years older. "Were you the one who harmed my Inuyasha?" The woman hissed softly. "Was it you, Kagome? Was it you who killed Inuyasha?"

Cockiness for the better of Kagome as she replied, "That's right. I killed that worthless hanyou."

"Then you die as well."

As the woman nocked an arrow in her bow, Kagome cursed. _Why had I not smelled her sooner?_ The smell of death she had noticed earlier was emanating from this girl in waves. "The dead should stay that way, Kikyou."

_Wait… Kikyou? How did I know her name?_ Kagome wondered briefly before forcing herself to shrug the whole thought off, aiming her bow as well.

Kagome dodged the arrow from Kikyou's bow. "You'll have to do better than that to kill me." Kagome let her own arrow fly. It hit Kikyou by less than a centimeter, drawing a small line of blood on her left cheek.

Kikyou's face turned angry as she pulled her bow back to full form and fired and arrow at Kagome's head. As it turned pink, both Kikyou and Kagome felt a giant disruption in the wind, throwing Kikyou's arrow off course and into the tree near Kagome's head.

Both turned to see the air being sucked into a hole into the monk's hand.

Naraku had warned Kagome of this monk. He had a powerful wind tunnel in his hand. Kagome berated herself as she recognized him at the man she had let pass on the road the day she met that kitsune.

Kagome turned her attention from Kikyou to the monk. As she began to be sucked towards him, she came up with a plan. Planting herself firmly behind a tree, she raised her bow and fired an arrow at him. It hit firmly on his right hand.

The monk – Miroku, Kagome now remembered what Naraku had called him – doubled over grasping his hand in agony. The purity arrow cause pain – as it intended to – Kami knew what Naraku would do if she killed him, her wanted this one alive.

Kagome reached the monk in less than four seconds after the wind tunnel stopped. As she stepped up to him, Miroku looked up at her and whispered, "Lady Kagome…" before she hit him across the face as hard as she could, rendering him unconscious.

Without looking back at Kikyou or Inuyasha, Kagome carried Miroku back to Saru castle.

-------

Wow, that turned out completely different than I had inteneded! Well thanks to those who encourage me, and side note to Tom: I am still thinking about the whole villain wins thing we talked about… and working OGaDaSJ.

Successfully narrowed down Kagome's year to 22 years: 1480-1502

Hmmm….


	8. Bring on the Pain

**Title:** Sleeping In the Well of Destruction  
**Author:** sassy lion  
**Summary:** Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and her body is altered for his purposes, along with her soul. Kagome, now being Naraku's slave, takes on Inuyasha in a one-on-one battle for the shards of the jewel. Can Inuyasha save her from the sinister Naraku? Can Inuyasha be confused by Kagome's new cat ears?  
**Rating:** PG-13 / R  
**Author's Notes:** Thanx to Missy, for letting me type and save this on her computer (since mine is broken). Liz, for being my content manager… wow I can really screw up on my own stuff! (LOL). Rachel, cause its nice to see her back from Florida, even if it means there is more whining from Liz about her sister being home, Tom, cause he is my newest fan…and my mom cause she has always told me (and not necessarily in words): If you have a talent, FLAUNT IT. Hehehe.  
**Author's Notes 2:** Sorry if the document looks funny; my computer is being all mean to my fanfic. I also realize at points in this chapter random people may be a little OOC… I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately which throws my writing off. If its too OOC, just let me know.

**Sleeping in the Well of Destruction  
**© sassy lion

**Chapter 8: A Bring on the Pain**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS NC-17 RATED MATERIAL IN IT. **

Miroku woke slowly, his senses still dulled from Kagome's hit. Wondering what had happened, he casually reached out and found himself to be in a bamboo cage, hanging off the ground by nearly ten feet.

"Hello?" Miroku called, grabbing the bars of the cage. He quickly pulled away, his right hand searing in pain. He had forgotten about his hand, that it had been hit with one of Kagome's purity arrows during the fight between them.

"Ah, monk," Naraku's deep voice filtered through the room. Miroku looked down and found him standing halfway between the doorway and the cage, his eyes glittering with either pride or joy at seeing Miroku up there. "It seems my newest ally has captured you."

"What have you done with Kagome?" He yelled his voice gruff. Grabbing the bar of the cage again with his left hand, Miroku made the cage swing a little. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she'll be here soon, young monk." Naraku turned and began to walk back to the door way, his steps even and measured against the hardwood floor of the room. He was met at the door by Kagome who had an evilish glint in her eyes.

Naraku grabbed her wrist, he pulled her flush against him and violently kissed her; his tongue forcing itself into her mouth. She gave in quite easily, her tongue battling back and forth with his.

As they were kissing, Miroku stared. He had never known Kagome to act the way she was now and, although he didn't want to see her kiss their enemy so passionately, he couldn't look away.

She pulled away panting. "Can we continue this later? I have a prisoner to interrogate."

Naraku nodded slightly. "Tonight. In my rooms." He turned and began to walk out of the room, leaving Kagome standing there to catch her breath. "Continue your fun here."

"Wait!" Miroku's voice broke the silence. "Naraku, we're not finished yet!"

Naraku turned and stared directly at Miroku. "Yes, I think we are."

He exited swiftly adn Miroku found his attention returned to Kagome. "Now where were we?" Kagome smiled, her sharp teeth relecting what little light the room had to offer, and her tail whipping side to side in anticipation.

Kikyou muttered under her breath. She had to make such a quick escape from the forest when she had fought Kagome, and now others were still preventing her return.

She though curiously about Inuyasha. Kagome had bragged she had repinned Inuyasha to the tree. Kikyou also remembered Kagome's cat ears now that she had time to think about it.

What had caused her to change so suddenly? Kikyou had thought she sensed Naraku's aura on her, but how could that be?

Despite wanting Kagome out of the way, Kikyou knew Inuyasha would protect her with his life. She had seen it herself on several occasions. Why had everything changed all of a sudden? A sinking feeling began and, slowly facing southwest, Kikyou began to walk back towards Inuyasha's forest.

She arrived moments later, due to the fact she could transport with the help of her Soul Collectors. Looking around she could see or sense no one as she usually could. Lately someone from the village had been assigned to keep an eye on Inuyasha, probably assigned to the job by Kaede. She didn't need any witnesses to her next act anywaysa.

Slowly stepping up to the tree, she carefully climbed the protruding branches and gently touched Inuyasha's face with the back of her hand. Smiling sadly, she pressed her lips against his unresponsive ones and gently grasped the arrow holding him to the tree. It disintegrated immediately and Inuyasha began to wake up.

Inuyasha began to react to Kikyou's lips pressed against his. Mumbling Kagome's name, he wondering briefly what she was doing. The kiss ended immediately as Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kikyou standing in Kagome's place.

He pulled away and jumped away from her. "Where's Kagome?"

"Still in Narkau's care." Kikyou responded softly, acting very unlike herself. "She has taken your friend, the monk, hostage." Pausing for a brief second, Kikyou pondered what to say next. "Why do you care for her so much? She is just _my_ reincarnation. Why care when she is now so thoroughly under Naraku's control?" Her eyes turned infinitely sad. "Do you lov her more than me?" When Inuyasha didn't answer, Kikyou nodded. "I see." Without a second thought, Kikyou called for her Soul Collectors and disappeared without so much as a second glance at Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled brightly at the look of terror on Miroku's face. "Shell we start?" she asked, looking quite innocent.

Miroku realized now _exactly_ what she was planning to do. It wouldn't take long for Kagome to break him of everything he knew and then some if he kept up like this, believing she would turn back to her old self. Delusional. Kagome would surely tell Naraku all she had learned and in turn he could use all of that information against the others. Kagome had already killed Inuyasha. Miroku couldn't bear to see what Kagome would so to the others - especially Sango, now that he had asked her to marry him. Miroku's eyes turned cold. He knew what he had to do, whether he liked it or not.

"We'll start off slow," Kagome whispered. Lowering the cage to the floor, she fiercely grabbed Miroku's injured hand through the bars and pressed until Miroku was sure his hand would break. He whimpered very softly, his teeth digging into his lip to muffle as much sound as possible. He would no allow Kagome any satifaction in hearing him cry out in pain.

Kagome tisked softly. "I want to hear you, monk."

Miroku scrunched up his face and angrily spat in her face. "No."

Wiping the spit off of her cheek, she glanced casually at the various items on the floor by the tie off to the cage. "In time, monk, you will." Kagome smiled sinisterly and applied more pressure to the wound she was already holding so tightly. "You will scream for your life."

Sango sat miserably in the village -- in Kaede's hut to be exact. She had a bowl of soup in her lap, but it was cold now, having sat there for over an hour untouched.

"Sango, are ye feeling better?" Kaede asked softly, hoping Sango wouldn't burst into tears as she had everytime before. Kaede was becoming worried of the demon slayer. She hadn't eaten, slept or even moved since she had gotten word of Miroku's capture. Even Kirara had a hard time getting attention from Sango and had gone to play with the village children when Sango had yelled at her to leave.

Sango, as Kaede had expected, did burst into tears, placing her head on the floor and sinking into a fetal position. This time she spoke through her sobs. "Why, Kaede? Why did he have to risk his life so soon after asking me? Why?"

"Honestly I do not know, Sango." Kaede shook her head sadly and exited the hut.

Sango didn't know how long she sat there before a familiar voice piped up above her head. "Quit your moping, Sango! We'll go find and rescue-" A pause and the door to Kaede's hut opened. "-both of them from Naraku."

Sango looked up and gasped. There, in the doorway, stood Inuyasha looking quite angry about Sango's crying. "I-I-Inuyasha?"

"Of course! Who did you think I was? Sesshoumaru?" He scoffed lightly and let the door drop. Stepping over to Sango, Inuyasha offered her his hand in standing up. She didn't take it as was still sitting open-mouthed and unable to move. "Come on," he coaxed and when she still didn't respond, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I haven't spent however long sealed to watch you - or anybody else - mope."

"Inuyasha," Sango mumbled against his kimono as he pulled her in for a hug. "Will you help me get Miroku back?"

Inuyasha's face softened. "Kagome too."

Kagome had enough of the physical torture. Miroku hadn't made one sound since the initial muffled whimper and Kagome was becoming angry.

"You know what, monk?" Kagome sighed. "I tire of physical torture." She put down the whip she had been using for the last few hours. It had already become bloodstained fron when she hit Miroku across the back and made him bleed.

Kagome sighed once more and threw him nearly naked towards the back wall of the cage. "I'll be back shortly," she crooned softly as her tail swung around and affectionately rubbed across Miroku's bruised cheek.

She locked the cage and exited the rooms, swiftly making her way across the castle to Naraku's rooms. She rapped twice on the door before entering and making her way to the back of the room.

There, on a shikibuton, laid Naraku. His eyes were closed and his breath was steady in and out of sleep. Kagome quietly kneeled on the floor and pressed a kiss on his lips as his mouth opened to take a breath.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Naraku pressed upwards, his tongue pushing into her mouth. Sitting up quickly, Naraku pulled Kagome into his lap. He wrapped one hand around her waist while the other slipped around her neck and pulled her closer.

"Kagome," Naraku whispered. Kagome's tail wrapped around his waist and began to trace the insides of his thighs. "You make me..." he began, but didn't finish as Kagome deeply passionately kissed him again.

Naraku smiled softly as they broke apart. He slowly pulled out the hairband and softly threaded his fingers through Kagome's long pink-purple hair. Gently, he rubbed one of her ears with his thumb as the other drifted lower; untying the sash on the back of her kimono.

"Naraku," Kagome sighed out his name as he slowly disrobed her, leaving her naked in front of him. Her hair, which now reached the floor, covered her breasts -- only slightly -- and a few strand wound down inbetween her legs.

After a moment of staring silently, Naraku stood up and stepped back to admire her some more.

Kagome, unwilling to let him out of her grasp, crawled those few feet on her hands and knees. When she reached him, she placed a kiss on the top of his left foot, then his right. Slowly and methodically she worked her way up his legs, discarding his clothes as she went until she reach his thighs. She placed butterfly kisses on his inner thighs where his legs connected to his hip. Gently, she placed a kiss on the underside of his shaft.

A sharp intake of breath told Kagome he was enjoying her ministrations. Kagome noticed another sign that he was enjoying it -- he had closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of her head, trying to keep her in place.

She continued to work her way up, kissing his flat stomach, his sides, ribs, each nipple. His breath quickened as she did that. Kissing up and down each arm she looked up again and saw Naraku had opened his eyes and was watching her intently. Kagome placed soft kisses on each side of Naraku's neck slowly and languidly, finally she pressed her lips -- as well as her naked body -- to his.

Her kisses on his neck had urged him to respond in kind as he nipped at her neck, making her purr softly with delight. Naraku's hands travelled up and down Kagome's body finally planting themselves on her bottom as he lifted her effortlessly, their lips locking at last.

Carefully, he set Kagome on the floor and detached himself from her lips. He placed kisses up and down her body as she had done for him before he settled himself between her legs. He pressed kisses to her inner thighs, careful not to touch her core.

"Naraku..." Kagome moaned softly.

"Patience, Kagome." Naraku kissed her lightly there, as he would softly kiss her mouth, eliciting a heavy purr from Kagome's throat. Kissing deeper, Naraku found her pearl and licked tenatively. Kagome shuddered violently as he took the pearl into his mouth and scraped his teeth against it. Moaning loudly, Kagome writhered under Naraku as he continued his sensual torture.

"Naraku..." Kagome whispered, "please..." She purred deeply in her throat.

Naraku smiled softly, enjoying listening to her beg. Pulling up to her face, Naraku teased her by setting his length on her wet opening.

"Please..." Kagome begged. "Please take me..."

Naraku thrust into Kagome, sinking all the way to the hilt. As she deeply purred again, Naraku pulled nearly all the way out and sunk back quickly. The sweet torture rang higher and higher until Kagome believed they had left the earth. Kagome shuddered out in release, crying Naraku's name, hoping he would catch her before she fell all the way.

Naraku strained above her, whispering in her ear. "I have you, love. You won't fall." _At least not yet..._ He sunk in deep and allowed himself release.

Naraku watched the violently shuddering Kagome in rapture. Despite everything he was doing in using this woman for his revenge, he knew she would be his forever. He wouldn't let Inuyasha take her from him as he had Kikyou.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT...**


	9. Tricks of the Trade

**Title:** Sleeping In the Well of Destruction  
**Author:** sassy lion  
**Summary:** Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and her body is altered for his purposes, along with her soul. Kagome, now being Naraku's slave, takes on Inuyasha in a one-on-one battle for the shards of the jewel. Can Inuyasha save her from the sinister Naraku? Can Inuyasha be confused by Kagome's new cat ears?  
**Rating:** PG-13 / R  
**Author's Notes:** Thanx to Missy, for letting me type and save this on her computer (since mine is broken). Liz, for being my content manager… wow I can really screw up on my own stuff! (LOL). Rachel, cause its nice to see her back from Florida, even if it means there is more whining from Liz about her sister being home, Tom, cause he is my newest fan…and my mom cause she has always told me (and not necessarily in words): If you have a talent, FLAUNT IT. Hehehe.  
**Author's Notes 2:** Sorry if the document looks funny; my computer is being all mean to my fanfic. I also realize at points in this chapter random people may be a little OOC… I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately which throws my writing off. If its too OOC, just let me know.

**Sleeping in the Well of Destruction  
**© sassy lion

**Chapter 9: Tricks of the Trade**

Kagome mewled happily as she lounged naked on the shikibuton, Naraku nipping lightly at her neck and rubbing her stomach.

"Mmm..." she moaned softly as Naraku's fingers moved between her legs.

"How has your interrogation come?"

"Nowhere," Kagome pouted as moved out of range of Naraku's fingers, gathering the clothes that had been carelessly tossed around the room. "He won't even yell for me..." She dressed as she continued to tell him of the things she had done to Miroku.

"What do you plan to do then, my Kagome?" Naraku pulled at the edge of her kimono, trying to pull her back into the bed.

Kagome paused, enjoying the sound of "my" in front of her name. She thought quietly as Naraku stood up and slipped his hand inside her kimono and began tracing circles around her belly button and into the soft pink-purple hair between her legs. She gasped softly at his intrusion, but continued to think as he dragged her back down to the shikibuton and covered her with the blanket, urging her to get some sleep. She felt Naraku curling her back to his front. It was then she came up with a great idea.

"What do you plan to do, love?" Naraku whispered, his voice deeper with the thought of sleep.

"Maybe.. some mental torture might work."

"Maybe." He pulled her closer and tightened his arm around her waist. "Then he might also give you the location of the one who cursed you." 

Kagome swore under her breath. She was having so much fun in her new form, she had nearly forgotten she had once been human.

"True," Kagome mumbled as Naraku kissed her shoulder, willing her into a deep sleep.

Miroku shivered in the bamboo cage. It was quite cold in the room and Kagome had left him nearly naked in the bamboo cage. He leaned against the bars as best as possible without pushing on the welts and bruises of his back and tried to fall asleep. It also didn't help much that his hands had been tied behind his back in a measure to keep him from trying to pick the lock on the cage and escaping.

When the sound of soft footsteps alerted him to someone's presence in the room, he woke instantly from his light sleep. It was hard to see due to the fact that his eyes were nearly swollen shut, but when the figure moved from under the cage, he could tell it was a female. Her form-fitting clothes kept his eyes attached to her butt for a moment. The dim light in the room wasn't helping much, but Miroku could tell it wasn't one of the house servants. She crept along like she was an intruder.

He kept deathly silent as he watched her sneak around the room, seemingly looking for something. Miroku watched as she dug in Kagome's hide satchel and pulled out a glass bottle with three jewel shards in it.

Working her way to the middle of the room once more, she poked on the bottom of the cage. Miroku didn't respond as the woman found and followed the rope holding the cage up. She followed it to the wall when she untied it, carefully lowering it to the floor, trying to make as little noise as possible.

As the figure got closer, Miroku opened his eyes as much as possible, but failed to see the woman's face. She reached down and gently felt for the pulse in his neck. As she did, he leaned into her hand, not really caring if it was Kagome or someone else. It was nice to be touched gently instead of the harsh hateful manner he had been handled lately.

"Are you alive?" A familiar voice said softly, her dulcet tones showing extreme concern.

Miroku coughed harshly, trying to move closer to her. "Sango," he rasped out as he rubbed his cheek against her hand as best he could, glad to see her. "How did you get here?"

She flustered for a moment before speaking softly. "I followed your trail."

Miroku looked at her confusingly. It wasn't like her to give such a vague answer, but he didn't care. She was her and she had found him before Kagome could inflict more damage to his body.

"What happened to you, Miroku?" She asked hastily, trying to unlock the cage.

"Kagome happened." He tried to smile, happy to have heard Sango say his real name for once, but he failed miserably.

Sango managed to open the lock and stepped in the cage. Careful of the injures on his back, Sango pulled him forward slightly and cut the rope bindings on his hands. She pulled him to his feet. "I'll get you home soon enough." They headed for the exit and Sango placed him on his feet against the door frame. "I'll go find your clothes. It's cold outside."

She disappeared quickly, leaving Miroku time to think. "Please hurry, Sango." he whispered. "I'm anxious to get out of here."

"And where do you think you are going?" Kagome's voice sneered as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm leaving." Miroku pulled up his own weight defiantly. He held himself up, barely, using the door frame as leverage.

Kagome broke out in laughter. "Leave? You can barely stand up on your own!" She stepped closer to Miroku, causing him to flinch noticeably. "You're scared, as you should be." She reached out and tugged on his arm, sending him crashing to the floor lace first. "You can't walk worth a damn. How did you expect to leave? Floating on air?" She threw him back into the cage, causing Miroku to hit his head on the cage wall hard enough to make him dizzy.

"No, Kagome," Miroku whispered. He noticed Sango had returned, poking her head around the door to check if it was clear. "I'll tell you a secret. Come closer."

Kagome's ears perked up as she moved closer. Sango crept up on Kagome as Miroku distracted her. "You want to tell me you'll be dead soon? Because I already know that."

"No," Miroku paused as Sango lifted her Hirakotsu, "but you may be." As he finished the sentence Sango brought the Hirakotsu down upon her head. Kagome quickly turned and caught the weapon, turning it on Sango and hitting her in the stomach. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Did you think I couldn't tell you were there?" Kagome looked at the fallen Sango with a pensive face. "You may think you are quiet, sneaking around like that, but you may as well have been an elephant. I have _very_ sensitive hearing. I heard you coming a mile away."

With that, she threw Sango in the cage with Miroku and locked it again. Hoisting it up in the air she tied it off and exited the room with a grin plastered on her face.

"Sango," Miroku coughed out. "Why did you come after me?"

Sango's face turned gentle. "You know better than to ask a question like that."

"I know," he admitted, "especially after that sunset. That was the night I finally told you how I felt." He reminised for a moment before half-mumbling to himself, "I can't believe I waited so long to tell you."

Sango's demeaner changed drastically a moment later. She sat up in the cage, her back ramrod straight, and she looked Miroku in the eye. "Miroku, its been so long since we talked about whta happened with Kagome. What do you remember about the night she appeared at this castle?"

"Well," Miroku started before yawning. "She had been reading Shippou that book from the future when we had gone to get food. When we came back, Inuyasha and Shippou were sleeping on the ground and Kagome was missing."

"Hmm..." Sango mumbled.

"Then when we had gone to find her and found Naraku had already changed her." Miroku sighed. "It's all Naraku's fault she's like this."

Sango's face turned angry for a moment before yawning herself. "We should get some sleep." She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Miroku pondered her sleeping face for a while before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

Kagome stormed out of Miroku's room, extremely frustrated and angry. _How could he see through my illusion enough to lie?_ She kicked over a stray water jug, sending it flying into the yard and breaking. _He will pay for lying to me._

**END OF CHAPTER NINE...**


	10. Feeling Purposeless

**Title:** Sleeping In the Well of Destruction  
**Author:** sassy lion  
**Summary:** Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and her body is altered for his purposes, along with her soul. Kagome, now being Naraku's slave, takes on Inuyasha in a one-on-one battle for the shards of the jewel. Can Inuyasha save her from the sinister Naraku? Can Inuyasha be confused by Kagome's new cat ears?  
**Rating:** PG-13 / R  
**Author's Notes:** Thanx to Missy, for letting me type and save this on her computer (since mine is broken). Liz, for being my content manager… wow I can really screw up on my own stuff! (LOL). Rachel, cause its nice to see her back from Florida, even if it means there is more whining from Liz about her sister being home, Tom, cause he is my newest fan…and my mom cause she has always told me (and not necessarily in words): If you have a talent, FLAUNT IT. Hehehe.  
**Author's Notes 2:** Sorry if the document looks funny; my computer is being all mean to my fanfic. I also realize at points in this chapter random people may be a little OOC… I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately which throws my writing off. If its too OOC, just let me know.

**Sleeping in the Well of Destruction  
**© sassy lion

**Chapter 10: Feeling Purposeless**

"Sango!" Miroku cried as she was thrown forcefully back into the cage. It was suspended by Kagome moments later as Miroku began to curse at Kagome.

"Keep saying things like that, and I'll claw your tongue out," she snarled, extending her claws in proof.

"Then you'd never get anything out of me, so go ahead and do it!" Defiantly, he grabbed the bars of the cage tightly and spit at the retreating Kagome.

Gently swinging her tail, she exited the room mumbling, "Some other time, monk. I have things to attend to at the moment."

Shuddering at the thought of Kagome and Naraku together, Miroku concentrated all of his attention on the unconscious Sango. It had been awhile since he had seen her so vulnerable. She was always the tough one in battle. She was the one everyone, including Inuyasha, could rely on in a fight the most.

Miroku touched the side of Sango's face and had the strange feeling that none of this was real. He had been having that feeling quite a lot lately, but chalked it up to Sango being imprisoned along side him. Something he had hoped never to see.

Staring at Sango, he noticed the fresh bruises forming on her arms, neck and face. She alredy had quite a lot on the rest of her body and possibly a broken ankle to boot. Miroku had bandaged it as tightly as possible with parts of his ripped robe, but it was still swollen and probably very painful. Sango murmured at the touch and opened her eyes slowly.

"Welcome back, Sango." Miroku tried to say cheerfully but instead it sounded somewhat fake. "You've been out for awhile."

"Have I?" she questioned looking quite confused about something. After a moment of staring, she blurted out. "Have we met before? You seem familiar somehow..."

Miroku was taken aback. Had Kagome truly tortured her enough to cause a memory lapse? And it wasn't like Sango to pull a prank, not even when Inuyasha and the others had.

"Y-Y-You don't remember me, Sango?" She shook her head and tried to standup, but failed. "You shouldn't stand, you have a broken ankle."

"Where are we?" She sat back down on the floor of the cage, tucking her unijured foot underneath her body.

"Saru castle. We've been taken hostage by a demon named Naraku and our once-comrade Kagome."

"Once-comrade?"

Miroku nodded." She was out comrade at one time, a girl from the future. She is the reincarnation of a very powerful priestess named Kikyou." Sango nodded, but said nothing to encourage Miroku to continue. "Kagome tricked us a while back and stole our jewel shards. She killed Inuyasha, injured a wolf demon named Kouga, imprisoned the two of us and who knows what she has done to Shippou, Kaede, even Sesshoumaru, Rin, Toutousai or even her own family in the future."

Moments later, Miroku closed his eyes and realized why he had been feeling the way he did. Sango wasn't acting herself, memories or not, and neither was he.

When he opened them again, he was alone in the cell. Kagome was below him, wearing a light blue kimono with white snowflakes sewn into the sleeves. She was holding a light blue fan with kanji printed all over it and she was laughing heavily.

"Where is Sango? Where is she, Kagome?" He yelled, pounding his fist on the floor of the cage.

"There has never been anyone in that cage but you, dear monk." She calmed slightly, hiding her mouth behind the fan. "Can't you tell an illusion from the real thing?"

Miroku paused. He knew something had not been right since Sango had been put in the cage, but he had denied what he had been feeling all along. It wasn't real - and he had given Kagome all the information she needed to exact her revenge.

Kagome exited the room quickly, still laughing at Miroku's mistake. Miroku, feeling upset at betraying everyone, fell into an uneasy sleep no sure what now was real and what was not.

Sango and Inuyasha carefully climbed the outer wall of the castle. They had been trying to figure a way past the castle carrier when it had suddenly disappeared.

Not believing their fortune, they searched the castle rooms silently. The entire place was empty except for a bamboo cage hanging from the ceiling in one of the outer rooms.

Carefully lowering it to the ground, Sango did a double take. Miroku was asleep in the cage, his clothes barely keeping him warm enough in the cool spring air. As Inuyasha pulled him onto his back, Miroku shifted slightly and murmured Sango's name with a twinge of fear, but did not wake up.

Calling for Kirara, Sango followed Inuyasha back to the village and made Miroku comfortable in her hut.

"I'm going to check out the mansion once again and try to find out where Kagome went to. I'll be back soon." He sat there momentarily, waiting for Sango's approval. Through it would hurt him not to go looking for Kagome, Inuyasha would stay with Sango if she needed him.

She nodded silently and stroked Miroku's cheek with affection. "I'll be all right. If I need anything, I'll let Kaede know."

Inuyasha nodded his thanks and exited the hut swiftly.

Miroku was still sleeping when Sango re-entered the hut with later in the day. He had been cleaned up and had fresh clothes on. Pulling Miroku into her lap, she force-fed him some broth she had brought into the hut with her. She fell asleep twenty minutes later, snuggled in Miroku's arms.

Miroku shifted as she left the warmth of the shikibuton, slowly opening his eyes and staring at her as she dressed.

He watched with interest at the tactics Kagome was using to get him to talk. He closed his eyes quickly as she turned around, saddened to see her clothed, but needing to make her believe that he was still asleep.

"Oh, Miroku," Sango whispered softly as she walked over to his side and sat down on top of the covers. "I wish you would wake up soon." She ruffled his hair slightly, called for Kirara and exited the hut to finish chores.

Miroku sighed as he opened his eyes once again, staring at the inside of the hut. It looked exactly as it did when he had left it last except Sango's hirakotsu was propped against the wall. It had been broken last time he had seen it.

A noise at his back forced him to roll over and see Kirara sitting there, swishing her tails against him in an obvious attempt to get Miroku to pet her.

"So you're up?" Sango called out as she entered the hut, seeing Miroku reching to pet Kirara. "It's nice to see you awake." She knelt down and hold her hand out, to help him stand.

As soon as he was on both feet, Sango launched herself into his arms and snuggling close to his body. "I was so scared that you wouldn't come back to me." Tears began to flow from her eyes as she looked up at Miroku.

He began to once again question whether this was real or another one of Kagome's mental planes, as he held Sango in his arms comforting her.

Inuyasha sighed. He had been on Kagome's trail for the last four days when it had just suddenly disappeared.

He was becoming frustrated at Kagome's and Naraku's devious plots. Since being unsealed from the tree by Kikyou, his mind had been on Kagome and how he was going to change her back into the sweet human girl he loved so much.

Sango had explained what happened in the months he had been sealed including a few he would rather not known. Such as; Kagome had been spotted in the Western forests about two months after he had been sealed when a villager had spotted her with a wolf demon (later found out to be Kouga). They'd had heated words and when he had turned to walk away, she had ripped out his beating heart, dropped it to the ground and stepped on it.

That in itself had near literally turned his stomach inside out. He never thought Kagome could be so cold and heartless, but that was exactly what Naraku had done to her, and he knew he had to save her from that or die trying.

He searched the outer castle walls again, hoping to get something out of it. As he neared where he had started, he saw something glittering in the grass. As he neared it, he saw it was Kagome's empty jewel shard bottle. He picked it up, stuck it in the pocket of his kimono and began walking in the general direction he had found the bottle, looking for signs of Kagome.

Kagome scratched the tree again, this time harder than before. It was something to attack. She was angry about having to leave Saru in such a hurry, after barely getting the info she needed to exact her revenge. _Oh well, at least I got some names..._ She tried to think cheerfully. _Shit._ She wasn't fooling herself at all. She already knew the names of the people she needed to exact her revenge against. She needed to know where they were.

Kagome sighed and walked up to a small castle. Knocking on the front gate, she waited for a servant. When one answered, she was directed to the main room. In a matter of moments, she had convinced the man she was his long-lost daughter. She had to admit -- though at first it scared her -- the mind tricks Naraku had taught her were very helpful.

As she was settled into a room, she flopped on the floor and thought about the events of the last few days. Naraku and Kanna had left Saru the night she had decided to use the mental torture on Miroku. Kanna had seen in her mirror that Sango was coming to rescue Miroku, but she wasn't sure if Sango had reinforcements. Even if she had, Saru wasn't safe anymore now that they knew where the castle was. So, Naraku had decided to abandon the catle for safety. When Sango had appeared, Kagome had to laugh. _I damaged his mind and made him question his sanity. He won't allow Sango to get close, he'll think that she was another one of my tricks. I don't have to worry._

Kagome had promised to catch up with them later, once she was done with Miroku. But when she escaped on her own, she had become distracted and had lost track of Naraku's energy.

Locking the door to the room, she dug through he satchel and pulled out a small pink bottle. She smiled softly and laughed at a thought that had popped into her head. Naraku had given her the bottle and incantation after they had made love the last time. _In case of an emergency..._ He hadn't told her what it would do, but she had faith in him.

Sighing deeply, she flattened her ears against her head and wrapped her tail around her waist as she had been instructed. She closed her eyes and mumbled the incantation exactly as Naraku had given it to her before she swallow every drop of the pink liquid.

She cried softly, falling to the floor. Her stomach felt like it was going to turn inside out as she lay there groaning in pain.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN...**


	11. Revelations and Realizations

Chapter 11: Revelations and Realizations 

Kagome's heart pounded loudly in her ears as her breath tightened in her chest. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

Kagome tried to stand up. She lost her balance and fell quickly onto the floor. It took her three tries to stand properly to examine herself.

First thing she noticed was her tail had diappeared, hence affecting her balance. The second thing was that she had grown taller by nearly three inches. her hair had changed from its pinkish-purple to purplish-black. Lastly her ears had turned back into simple human ears.

She looked around the room, expecting her senses to be as dull as they were when she had been human. Fortunately, they were not, they were as sharp as ever.

As she picked up the fallen part of her kimono, a small piece of paper fell out. it was a note from Naraku about meeting up in a village on the west side of the island. _The village where you killed Inuyasha._

It had been nearly three weeks since Miroku had been rescued by Sango, and he had yet to say one word to her.

Sure he talked, but only to ask for something or to respond to a question. He said those things in a hard, cold voice or a falsly cheerful one.

Sango knew he had been mentally torured by kagome. He had mentioned it briefly to Shippou when he thought Sango wasn't listening.

"Im going down to the springs to take a bath." Sango brought it up casually as she gathered her supplies and exited the hut quickly. If Miroku had been himiself, she would have worried about him following her and peeking. Since she had rescued him, he had tried to stay as far away from her as possible -- both physically and emotionally -- so she didn't have to worry about his usual lecherous antics.

Miroku shrugged indifferently and turned back towards his meditation. Lately, he had been thinking about something that had happened a little before Kagome had switched sides. He didn't have enough though. He would have to renounce the world and become a hermit to the get the amount of power he needed to break Kagome's magic. He couldn't do that to Sango -- the real Sango.

It had been quiet for nearly an hour before Shippou wandered in. Without opening his eyes, Miroku knew it was him. "Is there something you want?"

"Have you seen Sango?" Shippou asked crawling up on Miroku's head. "Is she around?"

"She's in the springs taking a bath."

"Can you go get her? I'm still doing some things for Kaede. Besides..." Shippou trailed off momentarily as he landed back on the floor. "you want to watch her take a bath."

Miroku opened his eyes. He _did_ want to see her take a bath, even if it was only Kagome tricking him. He sighed, "Fine, I'll go get her."

Shippou jumped happily onto the floor. "Let her know Kaede needs the supplies that she retrieved this morning."

"All right." He pulled himself from the floor and set off to find Sango.

There were five springs near the village used for bathing. Two were for the women, two for men and one for couples. He knew which one Sango would be in anyways. At the junction to the springs, Miroku followed the path leading to the right, then the path leading left.

He exited the brush at the sound of a small waterfall. he poked his head past the rocky entrance and saw Sango laying against the rocks. He towel was laid out underneath her.

Miroku stood there staring at her naked body as she lay there drying off and tanning at the same time.

It was then something clicked in Miroku's head. Sango was singing. This in itself was not completely unusual, but _how_ she was singing a song _Kagome_ had taught her soon after she had joined them in collecting the sacred jewel shards. There was no way Kagome could know that now. _This must be reality..._

Sango quietly pulled herself from the rocks and wrapped the towel around her. It was then she noticed Miroku standing there.

He coughed loudly at being caught. "I was sent to find you. Kaede is looking for the supplies you had this morning."

Sango's eyes softened greatly at the words and she launched herself into his arms. "You've finally come back," she whispered into his throat as he hugged her tightly.

"I have, Sango. I have." He hugged her tighter, happy once more.

Kagome's heart was pounding as she entered the gates of Kaede's village. She would finally see Naraku again after almost a month of being without him.

"Welcome," said one of the guards. She nodded back and moved along.

Thousands of smells assaulted her nose as she wandered through the town marketplace, but one in particular caught her attention. Inuyasha's.

Holding her rage successfully at the thought of Inuyasha free from his imprisonment, she spotted him talking to an old woman at the far end of the marketplace.

As she passed them, she heard Inuyasha tell the woman, "Everything is covered. Just make sure he is ready for it."

She wandered past, almost out of the village's east side gates when she heard Inuyasha yell and appear in front of her. Startled at the thought of being caught, she stuttered out, "Y-yes?"

"Are you a cat demon?"

Kagome laughed, "Do I look like one?"

"No, but you smell like one. What is your name?"

Kagome paused momentarily. Somehow she knew this question had been coming and quietly spoke, "Korikaki."

"What are you doing in this village?"

"I'm waiting for a friend. He said to meet him here. For now, I'm just exploring my surroundings." She glared at him. "Do you question everyone who comes to this village?"

"Only if they are demons. Or smell like them," he retorted back, looking at her suspiciously.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late." She scrambled past, heading back for the center of town.

Inuyasha was suspicious of the girl who called herself Korikaki. As she rushed back to the center of town, he followed carefully staying out of her sight. Soon after she reached the marketplace, Inuyasha planted himself on top of Kaede's hut, never taking his eyes off her.

Fifteen minutes later, he smelled someone he hoped never to run into again. _Naraku._

He watched "Korikaki" rush up and hug Naraku warmly, planting a kiss on his lips.

Inuyasha's stomch turned as he realized who Korikaki really was.

She was Kagome.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN...**


	12. Fight to the Death

Chapter 12: Fight to the Death 

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled out, causing a disturbance throughout the entire square. The townspeople knew who Naraku was and they were all quite afraid of him.

Inuyasha lept from the hut and landed behind Naraku. When Naraku turned around, his face was seething with rage. Inuyasha took a step back, baring his claws and teeth. "You..." he growled.

"What's wrong?" he laughed lightly and placed a kiss on Kagome's lips. "Jealous. Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed out loud at the angry and jealous look on his face. 

Inuyasha rushed forward, his claws going straight for Naraku's midsection. As he reached Naraku, he was thrown back violently, landing unceremoniously on the ground. "Bastard," he scoffed lightly and pulled himself up, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. He'd forgotten Naraku had a very powerful barrier and without his Tetsusaiga in hand, he had no way of breaking it.

"Inuyasha, you dare to challenge me? Here in the open of the market?" Naraku pulled himself up to his full height, staring Inuyasha dead in the eye. He tightened his grip on the already close Kagome.

"I challenge you for Kagome and--"

"I will _not_ be with you, _hanyou_. I'd rather be dead." Kagome replied indignantly, throwing her back towards him.

Inuyasha held his composure, reminding himself she was under Naraku's control, that it really wasn't her speaking. Still, the words cut deep. He sighed deeply continuing his original sentence. "For Kagome and the truth."

Inuyasha heard her scoff, but ignored her this time as Naraku stepped up. "I accept."

Kagome pulled herself away from Narkau's arm and stepped in front of him. "Naraku, you--"

"kagome," Naraku started. "I will win, so you do not hear any of this hanyou's lies."

"Lies, my ass!" Inuyasha launched himself at Naraku, managing to shred his haori. The spider-shaped scar stood out against the paleness of his skin. Inuyasha leapt back up on top of the hut and grabbed his Tetsusaiga from its place in the straw. He had originally left it there to try to get Kagome without force, but now it was impossible for that outcome. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and aimed a blow at Naraku, who blocked the attack with his barrier.

Kagome stepped forward to join the fight, but Naraku pushed her back. "Do not help, Kagome. I will do this for you."

Kagome quietly stepped back as Inuyasha and Naraku battled. After twenty minutes or so, Inuyasha began to physically tire. Naraku took the opportunity and swung at him, catching the side of his head.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, unconscious, his grip still tightly on Tetsusaiga's hilt. As Naraku stepped close enough for the kill, the sword reacted on its own, shattering Naraku's body into a thousand pieces.

Kagome broke out in tears at the loss of Naraku. Minutes later, as Inuyasha regained consciousness, her sadness turned to rage. It was _his_ fault Naraku was gone.

"Kagome," he whispered sweetly, reaching up to touch her cheek. She backed away and hissed loudly.

"Don't touch me, disgusting hanyou," she spat back, her eayes filled with hatred. "I will fight you now. To avenge Naraku."

Inuyasha's eyes turned confused. "But Kagome, I was only--"

"I don't care what you were trying to do, but I will not allow Naraku's death to go unpunished." Kagome hissed again and closed her eyes. She held out her hand and whispered a few jumbled words. Moments later, a sword appeared in her hand. It was large, but looked light.

Inuyasha's eyes turned dark as Kagome charged at him with the sword. He easily blocked it, and jumped back and placed himself in a defensive position. Blocking all of her blows, he looked for an opening. It was his only chance to help Kagome.

Quite some time later, Kagome jumped back trying to catch her breath. Her eyes turned pink and Inuyasha knew it was his only chance. He rushed forward and pushed Tetsusaiga forward as well.

Nose to nose, Kagome's eyes changed back to their violet color. She stared at him for a moment then looked down. She could see Tetsusaiga's hilt against her chest. Wondering momentarily where the rest of the sword had gone, she looked behind her. Tetsusaiga's blade was behind her covered with blood. A bright light surrounded her as Inuyasha pulled the blade out.

Looking once more at Inuyasha, she could see the tears flowing freely down his face. She closed her eyes slowly and whispered, "I can't bear to see you cry over me, Inuyasha." As she reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes, her hand fell back to her side.

As she fell, Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga, catching her right before she hit the ground. Inuyasha curled around Kagome's body and wept as she changed back into her original cat form.

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE...**


	13. Relations Restored

Epilouge: Relations Restored 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice filtered through the forest, finding its target moments later as he silently napped in a tree.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned his head to the direction the voice had come from. He could see Kagome wandering below him, trying to pinpoint his location hrough her heightened senses.

It had been four days since the memory restoration spell had been prerformed on the fighting Kagome (by a rather inconspicuous six-tailed kitsune named Kuruku) and he could see she was physically looking better than days previous. All of her scratches and other wounds had healed except for the sword wound near her heart. That would take another day, at least, because of its seriousness.

It had been _extremely_ hard for Inuyasha to have done that to the girl he loved. The choice, though, had been kill or be killed. Kagome had been so far gone at that point in time, Inuyasha believed she would have fought to the death.

He looked down at Kagome. How could she ever forgive him for something he couldn't forgive himself for? He didn't believe she could. So he did what he thought was best. Inuysha had hidden from Kagome, ashamed of his part in her near death.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called again, her voice panicked. She knew he was hiding on purpose. She could sense nothing out of the ordinary. No breathing, no footsteps, not even the smell of his unmistakable scent. Although she was not happy for being under Naraku's control for so long, she did have him to thank for teaching her how to use her enhanced senses.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, I know you did what you had to do. It's not your fault. It was Naraku's and... he paid for it... with his life." She sighed again, wrapping her tail around her waist and playing with the tip of it.

"I can't blame you for attacking me. I _was_ pretty crazy back there. I... just..." Kagome paused, contemplating just what to say to the brooding hanyou. "I just wanted to let you know that before I went home. That's all." She turned and began to walk away when a nearby branch cracked.

Kagome turned to find Inuyasha standing there, looking at her very seriously. "Kagome," he whispered so softly kagome's ears barely picked it up.

Leaping from the tree as the sun set behind him, he stood there staring silently at her frozen form. She could tell he wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure about it. "I..." he began. He stopped just as suddenly his heart filled with infinite joy.

Stepping towards her, he pulled in for a kiss.

As they met, the jewel shard Kagome had near her heart and the jewel around Inuyasha's neck joined, completing itself and granting the single wish between the two of them.

To be together for all eternity as two bodies -- one soul.

**THE END**


End file.
